


Chick Flick Moments

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel wants Assbabies, Chick-Flick Moments, Condoms, Crying Adam, Crying Dean, Crying Sam, Dean sorta just wants some ducklings to follow him around, Don't Worry He's Faking It to Get Laid, Gabriel Ships All the Ships, Gabriel Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel has a weird fetish, Healing Power of True Love, Lucifer doesn't approve, Lucifer isn't quite sure what a child is either, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Trickster Mode, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel interrupts your normally-scheduled programming with a little show he likes to call Dean Winchester's Pretty Pink Notebook Full of Unicorns and Ponies and Rainbows and Castiel's Cute Little Butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chick Flick Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this suggestion by yaya: Could I read one where Gabriel goes back to trickster mode and turns the entire house hold into some form of chick flick? (preferably having Dean talk about his feelings to Sam or Adam.)

Michael isn’t affected, but that’s probably because everything he says is already a chick flick moment. Lucifer isn’t affected because “many have tried to change me, brother, but few have succeeded.” Gabriel isn’t affected because he was the one who made the magic happen in the first place and he wasn’t stupid enough to let himself get infected by his own curse. Castiel and Dean are the most affected because Gabriel had aimed his trick at them. Sam isn’t affected because he already _is_ a girl, and no one can tell if Adam is affected because Adam is Adam and doesn’t let things like being consistent get in his way.

 

“Castiel, I am madly in love with you! Your eyes shine like the stars and I could drown in your smile. Please take me to be your ever-loving wife.” Dean clasps one hand over his heart and swoons.

 

“Of course I’ll marry you, Dean! I don’t even mind that this is the fifth time this day that you’ve asked me because I love you so much!”

 

Dean grins. “Please never leave me! You know that the world would end if I lost you!” He pulls Castiel close and kisses him senseless.

 

Adam lets out a loud sob. “So beautiful,” he whispers. “True love’s thousandth kiss. Why can’t _Michael_ love _me_ like that?” He sighs dramatically.

 

“But Adam, I do love you,” Michael reassures his weeping lover.

 

Adam holds out his arms. “If you love me, take me to bed!” As Michael gathers him in his arms, Adam stops crying just long enough to wink at Gabriel.

 

Sam dabs at his eyes and Dean starts to cry because of the Healing Power of True Love.

 

“You’re upsetting the children, Gabriel,” Lucifer complains.

 

Sam shoots him a watery glare. “Not you, too.”

 

Suddenly, Dean rushes over to Sam. “Marry me, brother!”

 

Sam shakes him off with a pained look. “I’d really rather not-”

 

Dean falls to his knees and starts to weep. “Woe is me!” He screams.

 

Sam winces. “Uh, Dean... I’ve changed my mind. I’ll marry you. Please... Just stop crying so loud. Maybe? Please?”

 

Gabriel chuckles. “This is better than Doctor Sexy, M.D. and genital herpes commercials.”

 

Lucifer throws a piece of popcorn in Gabriel’s general direction, but misses by about five hundred miles. “You’re literally the only person ever who enjoys genital herpes commercials.”

 

Gabriel shivers. “Sam is _hot_ when he has herpes.”

 

Lucifer puts on a bitchface he borrowed from Sam a while back. “And that’s what condoms are for, boys and girls,” he says patronizingly.

 

Dean looks up in horror. “I... I always thought they were to prevent assbabies.”

 

Castiel gasps. “I always thought they were fertility boosters! Dean, don’t you want to bear my child?”

 

Dean throws his arms around Castiel. “Of course! From our loins will spring a superior of race of humans that will follow us around like baby ducklings!”

 

Lucifer snorts. “When are you going to stop this madness?”

 

Gabriel thinks for a moment before replying. “When it stops being fun.”

 

“Gaby, stop harassing the children or else no candy for a week,” Michael calls from the other side of the bunker.

 

“Or when Michael tells me to stop,” he adds, raising his hand to snap. “We now return to our normally scheduled programming of The Awkward Love Story of a Repressed Angel and his Belligerent Human Companion!”


End file.
